


Sei Nii-sama!

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable, Akashi being an overprotective big bro, ChibiKuroko is Cute!, Family, Fluff, Gen, Little Kuroko, Siblings AU, Teiko! Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, having a younger brother isn't that bad after all and it's really cool being a Superhero Big Brother!... Little!Kuroko and Teiko!Akashi. Siblings AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May the fluff kill you....

For the first seven years of his life, Seijuro is an only child. He was spoiled, he was given all the attention and mostly, he had his parents love solely to himself.

Until the day he turned eight...and everything changed.

His little brother came into their lives, and for the first time in his life, Seijuro had to share. He's no longer just the center of attention and their parent's love is no longer just his.

It's no longer just him, it's now them.

And Seijuro, at the age of eight found out what jealousy is. He did not understand yet, why does he have to give? Why does he have to share? Why can't everything just be the same?

_"Sei come look at your brother. Isn't he just the cutest"_

_"I don't want to father"_

_"I'm sorry, Sei but it's Tetsuya's monthly check-up so we can't go to the mall today"_

_"But mother, you promised. Why does it always have to be him?"_

_"Seijuro, don't be too loud or you'll wake your brother up."_

_"Sei, don't show that scary face to your little brother"_

_"Sei, your brother..."_

_"Tetsuya is such an angel"_

_"Tetsuya..."_

_"Tetsuya..."_

"But mother, father it's always Tetsuya. Don't you guys love me anymore?"Two pairs of eyes widened upon hearing those words and Shiori immediately told her son to take a seat. The young boy complied.

"We give more attention to Tetsuya because your brother is still too small and fragile and we have to take good care of him. When you were just as small, we did the same thing. Honey we're sorry if you feel like we've been rejecting you this past weeks but listen to me, not just because we give him more attention now doesn't mean we love you any less"

"Your mother is right, You will always be our precious baby boy even if Tetsuya is here now. You understand that, right?"

A small nod.

"What about we all go out this weekend? You wanted to go see the circus, hm?"Shiori asked her firstborn. The boy's eyes sparkled with the idea.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll all go but Seijuro had to promise something" The young Akashi gave his parents a questioning look.

"Can Seijuro try to be a great big brother?" The young redhead looked at his younger brother sleeping soundly on the crib.

"...I'll try"

"That's our boy" Masaomi smiled, ruffling his son's hair. Seijuro kept his eyes on his younger brother, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

A young eight year old happily played with his lego collection, making funny childish sounds as he ran all around the house and giggling from time to time.

"waaahhh!"

Seijuro stopped on his tracks. It looks like his brother is crying, again. It was loud and irritating and the redhead found himself feeling slightly annoyed. Are babies really that loud?

Where is their mom, anyway? Seijuro frowned remembering that she's currently taking a shower downstairs and won't be done for at least another twenty minutes.

None of the maids are available as it was their off day and their father is still currently at work.

"Waaaaahhhh!"

Seijuro opened the door towards the nursery. Looks like he had no choice but to make Tetsuya stop.

"Shut up!" Seijuro glared at his brother. "You're too loud" He pointed rudely, commanding his baby brother to stop crying and to his satisfaction, Tetsuya did stop crying. Seijuro smirked, at least he's listening to him.

...and then Tetsuya giggled. Seijuro blinked. "Hey! Why are you giggling?" His brother can't answer him of course.

"Stop giggling!" Tetsuya's giggles became louder.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Tetsuya laughed. Seijuro twitched. Of course, he is. The older boy moved his hand, attempting to place a finger in an attempt to make Tetsuya stop. No one laughs at Seijuro! No one!

To his horror, Tetsuya's tiny hands had managed to caught Seijuro's fingers and even attempted to put the finger inside his mouth. Seijuro tried pulling his finger away but his brother's hold is just too tight. It didn't help when Tetsuya had managed to nibble on his finger. Seijuro's eyes widened with disgust. Saliva! ew!

"Tetsuya, let go" Seijuro demanded, still trying to free his finger. Tetsuya, not understanding a word, however sucked on it instead. The baby closed his eyes in satisfaction and made gurgling sounds. Seijuro fell silent as he deemed that his attempts are rather futile.

"I still don't like you that much, you know..."

The baby's eyes opened up, revealing irises as blue as his blinked at his older brother before showing a smile and staring. Seijuro stared back at his brother, not being able to keep himself from being mesmerized. Unknowingly, a smile graced on his lips. "Hello, Tetsuya. My name is Seijuro and I'm your big brother... and I take it back, I think I like you now"

Tetsuya just giggled in response.

Seijuro found himself smiling as he started cooing at his little brother, his lego collection lay forgotten on the floor. He decided, maybe having a brother wouldn't be that bad after all.

Shiori had to stop himself from squealing madly and making unnecessary noises upon seeing her older son tending with care towards his younger brother. She then went back to the master's quarters, opened one of the drawers and took out a camera.

Discreetly opening the door back to the nursery room, she began snapping pictures.

* * *

Both Masaomi and his wife weren't really that surprised when Tetsuya's first word had been 'Sei-nii'.

* * *

Six, closing to seven years have passed since then and Seijuro remained the dotting big brother he is.

"Are all your things inside your backpack?" A fourteen, almost fifteen year old Seijuro asked as he walked his brother towards his class. The first grader nodded at his older brother before responding.

"Yes, Sei-nii."

"Water?"

"Already here"

"Towel?"

"I have it, Sei-nii"

"If something happens, you know who to call, right?"

"Hai! Call Sei-nii first!"

"That's right" Seijuro patted his younger brother and ruffled his hair. "...and if someone bullies Tetsuya, what will he do?"

"Tell Sei-nii of course and he'll chase them away with his scissors!"

"And that is because?"

"Sei-nii is Superhero big brother!"

"And Sei-nii will always?"

"Save Tetsuya!"

"That's right, now run along... no wait, walk carefully and look where you're going"

"Hai! Bye Sei-nii!"

Seijuro waited until his younger brother is out of sight before walking back towards their family car and telling the driver to drive him straight to Teiko Middle. His current musing - which mainly consisted of basketball - came into a halt when he noticed something. "What's our family photo doing here?"

"Young master Tetsuya planned to use that during show and tell. He must have forgotten it"

"I assume it's today"

"Yes, young master"

"I see..."

"And young master... Your brother, I think he really wanted you to be there personaly for the activity but he must have thought that you're too busy and won't have time for him"

Seijuro frowned at that. Yes, he's busy but he'll always have time for his brother. He'll always make time for him.

"Turn around" The teen told their family driver before dialing a number "...Shintaro, I won't be attending some of our morning classes. I want you to tell our professors about it. Tell them that it's an emergency. And tell Daiki to attend today's practice"

_"I get it, would there be anything else?"_

"No that's all"

_"Okay then. Classes will start in half an hour. I still need to prepare"_  Seijuro simply hummed in response before ending the call.

"We have arrived, young master" The door was opened, letting the teen out.

"Stay here and wait for my call" The driver nodded and remained standing, ignoring the curious looks he was getting. Really, it was nothing in comparison with what his masters would get on a daily basis. If it's giving the aura of intimidation, the Akashi's can tell you lots about that.

* * *

"Tetsuya..." Seijuro called unto his younger brother, immediately spotting the teal haired boy. Due to his brother's unique physical trait of having a low presence, it had always been hard for people to know where the young boy is. All except Seijuro. For some reason, it had always been easy for him to spot his younger brother wherever he may be.

Tetsuya rushed towards his brother and hugging him up, sobbing. The tears immediately caught the older boy's attention. "Tetsuya, tell me what happened?"

"I got scolded by my teacher because I forgot to bring something for show and tell"

"Did your teacher shout at you?" A small nod. Seijuro frowned at that. He's the overprotective older brother all right! He never let harm befall on his cute little brother. Heck he won't even let a single fly land on Tetsuya and yet the nerve of that teacher to actually shout at him? Unforgivable.

"She told me that if I can't show something she'll give me a bad grade and she'll tell Tou-san and Kaa-san" Tetsuya clutched unto his older brother, sobbing. "I don't want them to be mad at me, Sei-nii"

"Don't worry, They're never going to be mad at you" That's it. By tomorrow, that teacher won't be stepping inside his brother's school.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Seijuro wiped the small tears that have tainted his brother's cheeks. "Big brother is suppose to bring you your show and tell item but the driver told me that you actually want to ask me personally to be here. Is that true?"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because you're busy and you have school. I don't want to disturb Sei-nii"

"And since when did you became a distraction?"

"I don't know..."

"That's because it's a never. Tetsuya will never be a burden to big brother. You do know that, right?"

"So you're not mad?"

"And why would I be?" Seijuro chuckled as he played with his brother's soft locks. "I'm here now, do you want your Superhero big brother to be your personal show and tell?"

"Yes, Sei-nii"

"Let's go ahead then"

"I'm going to tell my classmates how cool you are!"

"I am cool?"

"Yes and that you're the best big brother in the whole big universe!" Tetsuya excitedly did some hand motions.

"I am your only big bother"

"I know and you're the best brother ever, ever"

"Tetsuya is the best brother too"

The younger boy beamed at that. He can't wait to tell everyone how cool his big brother is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kuroko is just plain adorable. Your arguments are invalid.

Seijuro gently held unto his younger brother's hand as they traveled the distance towards their destination. The younger Akashi meanwhile had started to hum the melody of a certain kiddy song he learned a few days ago as he happily swayed his other hand much to his older brother's amusement.

"Tetsuya is really excited for today"

"That's because I'm with Sei-nii! I like spending time with Sei-nii!"

"Really?" Seijuro asked, amused.

"Really, really, really!"

"I also like spending time with Tetsuya." The younger one beamed at that before attacking his older brother with a hug. Seijuro smiled at the gesture before playing with his brother's hair. "Let's go?"

"Un!"

"Hold on Tetsuya, there are lots of people today. Nii-sama won't like it if you get hurt or lost" Akashi held a hand out towards his brother and smiled gently. The younger one beamed and reached out.

"Tetsuya will behave and be a good boy!"

* * *

"Akashi where are you? You were suppose to be here an hour ago and may I remind that you're the one who insisted for a weekend training " Midorima held unto his phone as he waited for his captain's answer.

_"I'm currently at the park, Shintaro. By the swings with my-"_

"What are you doing in a- Nevermind. We'll be there"

_"Very well, suit yourself but if you cut my sentence midway the next time you won't be so lucky."_

Midorima trembled and unconsciously wiped his forehead. "...right. We'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"So where is Akashichii?" Ryota chimed in once Midorima had placed his phone back inside his pocket. "He's currently at the park"

"The park? What is Akachin doing in the park?"

"How am I suppose to know? Let's just go there"

"Let's hurry then -ssu!"

"There's food there right. Midochin?"

"So, Midorima why are you sweating earlier?" Aomine finally spoke as he yawned. The other two, Kise and Murasakibara stared at the shooter, wondering as well.

"...It's just the weather" Midorima fixed his glasses.

"But Midochin it's not that hot today"

"It's just the weather" Midorima repeated his previous words but now with more emphasis.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not Akashi threatening you for some reason?" Aomine smirked as he twirled a ball on his fingertips.

"What? Why would he threaten me? What for? I am behaved unlike most of you" Midorima denied, still.

"Yeah, tell that to Akashi see if he agrees"

"...Whatever. Let's just go"

* * *

"What the actual fu-"

"Language Aominechii! there are children here!"

"See if I care! This is a goddamn mind fuckery!"

"I said language Aominechii! I know your a lazy ass with no profanity barrier but show some maturity! Think of the younger generation -ssu! Let them have a brighter future! Don't let them be like you!"

"What the- Oi! Kise don't make it sound like I'm a total bad influence!"

"Aren't you, Minechin?"

"Don't join, Murasakibara!"

"Shut up you three! Let's just go and tell Akashi we're here"

"But he looks like he's enjoying too much! I don't want interfere! Let's just stay away, Midorimachii! Save our souls!"

"And What about practice?"

"I never thought Akashi is actually... childish"

"What's Akachin doing there anyway?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

Meanwhile...unknown to the group of 'basketball idiots', their captain wasn't exactly 'alone'.

"Look Sei-nii! I made a castle!" Tetsuya looked proud as he pulled the small plastic pail and revealing the sand piled up together. He was about to place a small flag on top when his 'castle' went crumbling down. It didn't sit well for him of course. Seijuro quickly rushed to his brother's side, noticing that tears have formed around the corner's of Tetsuya's eyes. The younger Akashi is currently upset... and to the capacity of his still tender and young heart, currently heartbroken.

"Hush now, Tetsuya. I'll help you build another one so don't cry now. Nii-sama won't like it if Tetsuya is sad so cheer up, okay?" Seijuro knelt down on his brother's level and ruffled his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Sei-nii is going to build a castle with me?"

"Of course. Do you want that?"

"Yes! Sei-nii is the best playmate in the whole wide world!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Tetsuya is the best playmate too. Now, let's start building a castle" Tetsuya nodded before picking up on of his plastic shovels and started piling sand on one of the buckets. Seijuro watched his younger brother with amusement and would take shots from his phone from time to time even deleting his teammates blackmail photos when his memory reached its maximum capacity.

Yep, the two we're currently playing at the sandbox and building small sand castles using Tetsuya's set of plastic pails and shovels. Usually, Seijuro won't engage himself on such childish activities but if it's for his brother, he would willingly overlook it all.

"What is Sei-nii doing?"

"I'm taking photos of you to show mother and father." Seijuro talked smoothly. Wrong! Of course, He's gonna have all the photos to himself.

"Okay! But Sei-nii should have a photo of him too" Tetsuya abandoned his shovel and bucket to pose into a thinking position. Seijuro immediately turned down his brother, he's a fourteen year old teenager for pete's sake. He's to old to be taking selfies on sandboxes, you know.

"Sorry Tetsuya maybe next ti-"

"Please? Please, please Sei-nii?" Tetsuya gave his brother one of those pleading eye looks. Seijuro immediately took his handkerchief out, it wouldn't do good if he is to have a mess with his own blood inside a park. Damn his incurable intolerance to his brother's cuteness. Seijuro inwardly cursed. "Just one photo, Okay?"

"But I want to take a photo with Sei-nii too"

"Oh? Then we can take a photo together. Does that sound nice?"

"Yes!" Seijuro took his phone out again and switched to front camera. He was about to hit the button when...

"Akashichii/Akachin/Akashi!"... simultaneous annoying yells from his teammates reached his ears.

"Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryota do you all want to die?"

"I did not even yell." Midorima immediately reasoned himself out.

"Hey Akashichii, what are you doing playing in a sand box?" Ryota ignored his captain's words to satisfy his curiosity.

"Never knew that you, our dear captain, actually is this childish"

"Akachin can I play on the sand too?"

"I'm here with my-" The team captain stopped when he felt someone tugging on his clothing. He looked only to find that the culprit was his brother.

"Sei-nii, who are they?" Tetsuya asked as he continued tugging on his brother's sleeves. The rest of the GOM having finally noticed the young boy's presence immediately flocked him like little ducklings to their mother. Yes, even Midorima.

"Waaaa! So cute! Hey, what's your name -ssu?"

"Tetsuya. Are you going to play with us?" The young one asked hopefully.

"Sure! Big brother Ryota will play with you -ssu!~"

"Hey, kid- Aomine ignored Midorima's remarks of him being rude - how do you know Akashi?" The remaining three paused to know as well. Tetsuya blinked before pointing at his older brother. "Sei-nii is my big brother!"

"Eh!?"

"Are you sure he's not brainwashing you, kid?"

"What is brainwashing, Sei-nii?"

"It's when someone forces you to believe something that isn't real. Kind of like hypnotizing you into doing something out of your own will. Although, I do wonder how Daiki knew such word knowing the maximum capacity his brain can understood"

"Hey!" Aomine tried to protest.

"But Sei-nii is not brainwashing me!" Tetsuya glared childishly at Aomine before clutching at his older brother.

"He actually understood you?" Midorima asked baffled.

"Why yes of course, nothing less to expect of an Akashi" Seijuro simply smirked as he gave his brother a light pat.

* * *

"Akashichii and little Akashichii is here too! Do you want to play with big brother Ryota?" Kise rushed towards the siblings with excitement. Tetsuya excitedly nodded. "I want to play catch! Can I Sei-nii?"

"Be careful"

"Hai!"

"Hey, Tetsu! Do you want Daiki Onii-san to show you some cool moves?"

"But Aominechii, we're going to play catch!" Kise shouted his protest when the boy was taken away from him.

"Hah! Catch us if you can, slowpoke!" Aomine yelled his comeback as he managed to have the younger Akashi riding on his shoulder. Tetsuya giggled as he held unto Aomine's head to not fall down. "Hold on, Tetsu! The Walking Yellow Corn Monster is coming to get us!"

"Hey! How am I a Yellow Corn Monster?"

"That's payback for calling me a Burnt Crawfish Monster last time" Tetsuya meanwhile laughed and pointed towards Muraskibara. "Can we go to Atsushi-nii?"

"Sure thing Tetsu! Hold tightly or you might fall down"

"Atsushi-nii!"

"Hello Mini Akachin. Here, I'll give you this toy car. It's a freebie but I only like the snacks that's why mini Akachin can have it" Tetsuya's eyes sparkled at that and motioned for Aomine to put him down. Running towards Murasakibara he give the other a quick hug. "Thank you, Atsushi-nii"

"Akashi, I have nothing against your brother being here but wasn't he suppose to have classes?"

"Oh that. Funny thing cause I found out that his teacher is very much incapable of teaching him properly so I got him fired before coming here."

"You did wha- never mind. Have you realized that your brother had more intellect than most kids his age? I wouldn't even be surprised if his teacher is actually struggling to teach him" Akashi just hummed in response but his sly grin never went amiss. He then walked towards his younger brother.

"I need to go check on a few things with the coach, will Tetsuya be okay staying with Shintaro-nii and the others?"

"Is Sei-nii going to take long?"

"Not if I can" The younger one nodded in understanding.

"Will Tetsuya behave himself?"

"I'll try"

"That's a good boy" Akashi then faced his teammates "If I see even a single scratch on him, I will personally see to it that you guys suffer"

The four just nodded at their captain, too nervous to even utter a single word.

* * *

"What do you want to play next, little Akashichii?"

"Cars!"

"Cars?"

"Un! Let's run around and pretend to be cars and go  _vvvrrroooommmmmmmmm!_  and chase each other!"

"That sounds childish there is no way I'd do that" Midorima twitched. Aomine and surprisingly even Murasakibara nodded with the other. Kise having actually noticed the incoming tears fro the younger boy for apparently having been 'rejected' simply stated in a overly joyful voice. "But if you guys don't play at little Akashichii cries~ Akashichii won't like it~ you'll be punished -suu~"

Realization hit. Real hard.

"Hey I was just joking Tetsu! I'll be a police car! Look!" Aomine started running around in circles and trying his best to imitate a police's siren sound.

"You see little Akachin. I'm an ambulance and I'm currently parked because they don't need me yet" Murasakibara patted the young boy before sitting down and doing nothing. Aomine cursed as to why he haven't thought of that.

"How about Shintaro-nii? Don't you want to play cars with me?" The boy's lips actually trembled.

Midorima sighed with defeat. "Vvrrroom?"

* * *

"How is he?" Akashi walked in after an hour.

"He fell asleep, he used Murasakichii as a human couch" Kise pointed dramatically before whispering about why it wasn't him instead. He was ignored.

Midorima looked at his captain, sweat dripping down his neck. "You brothers are goddamn manipulators"

"May I add slave drivers?" Aomine didn't even bother standing from having sprawled on the floor. He too was sweating too much.

Akashi simply walked pass by his teammates and knelt down to pick his brother who decided to sleep on Murasakibara's chest. Carrying his brother, he faced his teammates. "Thanks for taking care of him"

It took almost a minute for the four to take their initial shock away.

"No worries Akashichii!"

"Tetsu is a great kid!"

"Little Akachin is fun to be with"

"I think his not that bad of a kid"

Akashi just nodded walking away as he held on his brother protectively and expertly avoiding the mass of players who seemed to have fainted having seen how cute his baby brother can be.


	3. Chapter 3

At fifteen, young as he may be, Akashi Seijuro already is exemplary at everything he does. Studies, Basketball,Helping out at their family business and most of all, being a dotting older brother to his younger sibling.

Just like how many times had he cancelled practice just because Tetsuya got excellent grades and he wanted to treat him for a job well done? Or what about those times where he's got sleepless nights tending to his brother because his fever just won't go down and he won't entrust his brother's well being to other people? What about those times wherein Tetsuya would knock on his door in the middle of the night telling him he just had a nightmare and cannot sleep and Seijuro would push his assignments and projects aside, motion for his brother to settle on his bed and read him bedtime stories until he peacefully would fell asleep?

Or what about those days he would watch over' his brother's camping trip with the rest of the Miracles. Or making sure his brother's school cafeteria only serves healthy and nutritious food on their menu. Or helping his brother with his homework.

Or basically everything he can do to make sure of his brother's well-being.

For him, Tetsuya always comes first before anything else even when it comes to himself.

However, as much as he feared accidentally doing so, there are moments where he would actually forgot how much his younger brother needed him.

And today is one of those days.

* * *

"Sei-nii hates me!" Tetsuya's lips trembled and tears threatened to cascade down his pale cheeks. Kise immediately knelt down to look at the younger boy in the eye.

"No! of course not -ssu! Akashichii will never hate you, he loves you real lots" Kise tried his best to calm the boy as he tried to spot a certain redhead amongst the mass of people. Today is Tetsuya's piano recital and the teal head child, wanting to really impress his older brother had been practicing so hard to make sure he'll be able to perform smoothly and perfectly. Just like how his Sei-nii would do it with basically, everything.

"But why isn't he here then?" Tetsuya asked "He promised to be here. I want Sei-nii to watch and hear me play"

"And we are sure he'll be proud to hear your music" Midorima stated as he held his phone on one ear, trying to reach their infamous captain. A few steps from where he is stood Akashi Shiori, also trying to reach her older son. Shiori sighed, wondering what happened to Seijuro knowing that his son won't dare miss anything that involves importance to his younger brother's life. In all honesty, Seijuro is more hands on in taking care of Tetsuya than she had been which she actually is thankful for knowing how busy she and her husband had been this past few years and knowing that her sons still have each other to spend some time with takes some parts of uneasiness on her. It'd still be nice to find some more quality time for her kids though.

That's it. Tonight, she'll have some serious talk with her husband.

For now, time to attend to her youngest.

"Tetsuya, big brother will show up, we'll just have to wait a little longer. Tetsuya can be patient, right?"

"Tetsuya will try" Shiori smiled at her son. "That's my good little boy"

"Does mini Akachin want a treat? Mini Akachin likes Vanilla, right?" Murasakibara offered the vanilla flavored maiubo in his hand. To their surprise, the younger Akashi turned the offered snack down.

"No! I don't like that! I want Sei-nii here!" Tetsuya slumped down the floor, sobbing. Seems like the idea of being patient for too long is too much for him to handle now that it involves his older brother's absence, he does not act that way on other occasions after all. His perfectly ironed, mini tux even already having folds and creases on it.

"Ah, I'm sure Akashichii is already in his way. He wouldn't miss seeing you play the piano"

"He'll be here? You're not lying?" The hopeful look from the younger Akashi immediately had everyone reassuring them that yes, his older will be there. Even if, at this point in time, they aren't sure themselves.

"Of course, Tetsu. For him, you'll always be his first priority" Aomine lightly patted the boy's head. "So don't cry now, Okay?"

"...Okay"

Shiori wiped her son's tears with her hands while sending thankful glances to her older son's friends. "Now cheer up, okay? Sei-nii won't be happy if he sees you crying. Do you want big brother to worry?"

"No. Tetsuya doesn't like that"

"Exactly, so smile?" Shiori prompted her son for a chin up until the younger child did smile.

"No answer yet?" Aomine mouted towards Midorima. The megane shook his head, dialing their captain's number for the umpteenth time. "It's still just ringing, I'll go somewhere he can hear me clearer in case he finally answers"

"Go. We'll take care of Tetsu"

* * *

"Where are you?"

"Library. Exams are next week, Shintaro"

"I know that but what time are you coming here? Why are you still even in the library in the first place?"

"Coming to where?"

"The stadium. Today is your brother's piano recital. Have you forgotten?" Akashi's eyes widened with realization.

_Today is his brother's recital._

_He promised to be there to watch and cheer for him._

_How could he have forgotten something so important? Akashi Seijuro felt really stupid._

"I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Hurry up, your brother's recital starts in half an hour and..." Midorima paused to make sure the other was listening. "... he's been really upset, thinking that you won't be there for him so better make it up to him"

"I already know that Shintaro" Akashi responded as he quickly gathered his things. "I'll call back when I'm near"

* * *

"You came!" Tetsuya beamed at his older brother as he run fast towards the other and demanded to be carried. Akashi, never someone who can turn down his brother, picked Tetsuya up and ruffled his hair. "I thought you won't be here"

"Of course, I'll always be there for Tetsuya" The redhead put his brother down before facing him and having finally noticed the red tints on his eyes. "Big brother is sorry for having to make Tetsuya wait. I won't do it ever again, okay?"

Tetsuya held up his right pinkie. "I saw my classmates do this. It means you are going to make a promise and do it. Can Sei-nii and I do it too?"

Seijuro held his own pinkie finger up. Tetsuya beamed at his brother before having their pinkies joined together and making a promise. Shiori looked at her two sons with evident fondness while the rest of the miracles simply smiled at the interaction between the two.

"Ah!~ I really want a brother like mini Akashichii! This is so unfair-ssu"

"I feel you, bro" Aomine shared the blond's sentiments.

"Not that I care but having the lad as a brother is actually pretty okay" Midorima made his comment as he pretended to fix his glasses.

"I don't mind sharing sweets with mini Akachin if he is my brother"

Akashi Seijuro twitched at his friend's comments and pulled his brother closer to him. No one gets his precious brother away from him, get it? Get it?

Jealous overprotective older brother much? Shiori giggled at his older son's antics.

"I don't mind being everyone's brother!"

That sentence had everyone staring back at the young bluenette.

"Really, Tetsu?"

"Hai! It would be really cool that Tetsuya will have the coolest big brothers in the whole wide universe!" The boy widened his arms for emphasis. The four, with a little hesitation from Midorima due to his Tsundere tendencies,immediately battled each other in an attempt to hug the boy. Akashi, having immediately predicted what would happen immediately had his brother out of harm's way. Tetsuya blinked as his older brother figures fell on top of each other.

"Ow. I think my fingernail is broken-ssu!" Kise whined as he attempted to push Murasakibara and the others away from him.

"Shut it, Kise. My junior hurts, I might not be able to produce future mini Daikis"

"As if someone would attempt to even date you. Now get of off me, you three idiots. You three are tarnishing my lucky items"

"But I don't feel like I'm being crushed" Murasakibara made his comment. "And I'm out of snacks"

"That's because you crushed us three. Now get up because you're heavy as hell"

"I don't want too, Minechin"

"But Murasakibarachii! I need to tend to my broken fingernail!"

"Don't care, Kisechin"

"Cruel-ssu"

"Sei-nii, are they okay?" Tetsuya asked eyeing the four. Akashi fixed his brother's hair with his hands. "They are fine. Don't worry much about them. Are you ready for your performance?"

"Hai! I practiced really, really hard because I want to make Sei-nii happy"

"Really? Why do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course" The younger brother gave his sibling a quick hug. "It's because Sei-nii is always there for me and I want to say thank you that's why I'm really, really happy that you are here"

"I'm sure you'll do great" Akashi smiled at his brother. "and no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you"

And as predicted, Tetsuya did great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could you forget something so important, Akashi Seijuro!? XD


End file.
